Founders read au harry potter
by musabbir.noor
Summary: The founders of hogwarts read a book on harry potter. There is a twist. Harry has photographic memory and discovers magic at a young age. Contains: Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry, Mage harry, Sorcerer Harry Heir of the founders, Potter, Black, Merlin, Morgana Le fay, Completes prophecy made by Morgang Le fay, Dumbledore and Weasly bashing
1. Chapter 1

****This chapter is the one that Rowling wrote. Next chapter is where the changes occur.

**CHAPTER ONE THE BOY WHO LIVED **

**Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal**

****"Normal? As in muggle. I don't want to read about muggles" Salazar protested.

**, thank you very much. **

"Your welcome" Gryfindorr said.

"Shut up." Salazar said in a monotone.

"I'll shut up when I feel like-"

He was cut of by Rowena starting to read.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**"**Magic isn't nonsense" all four founders choursed.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

"Sounds attractive" Rowena snorted.

"Know Rowena" Helga repraimaded,

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

Helga gasped. The nerve.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley**

****All the founders laughed. The name was utterly ridiculous.

"Muggles have no sense" Salazar snorted.

Gryfindorr was to busy laughing to tell Salazar of.

**and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"I seriously doubt that." Gryfindorr said.

"For once you speak sense"Salazar agreed.

Gryfindorr missed the insult and nodded causing Rowena and Hufflepuff to chuckle.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Are they wizards" Salazar asked interested.

No one had an answer.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's**

"Poor Ms. Potter" gryfindorr remarked sadly.

**sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister**

Helga gasped and started to rant. How could you pretend to not have a sister.

**, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

Helga turned red in rage. She ignored she had a sister because her sister was a witch.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too,**

"Thought" Helga growled.

**but they had never even seen him. This was was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like what" Helga and Salzar growled. Salazar couldn't believe that these muggle were belittling witches and wizards.

**When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

"This already sounds gloomy" Salazar said somewhat happily.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

"Most boring" Rowena asked in disbelief "I fail to see the logic in that."

**, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

Salazar frowned sadly. There reaction to a owl would be funny. Or better yet. A snake.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke, " chortled Mr. Dursley**

"I fail to see what so amusing" Salazar said.

Rowena nodded.

**as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

****"Maybe he or she is an animigus" Godric said. Transfiguration was his specialty.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have thought of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"No but, an animagus can" Godric said helpfully.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Single, minded" Rowena said disapprovingly.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Wizards" all four founders said interested.

Then Rowena frowned. Why was every one being so careless?

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos**

****"Weirdos" Salazar asked enraged.

"Please Salazar, we've already established the fact they hate wizards." Rowena said half sadly, half bitterly.

**standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"Yes, some people have backbone" Gryfindorr said annoyed.

**But then it struck that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be** it.

"Do muggles always look for logic in everything Salazar" asked dumbfounded.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on** drills.

"Like I said, narrow minded" Rowena added.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

****"He could concentrate. Quite the acheivement for a narrow minded muggle" Salazar commented.

**He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime**.

Helga muttered something like "Even muggles should see owls"

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

****"Anger management issue much" Gryfinforr asked no one in particular.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

****"He could walk that far" Gryfindorr faked that he was impressed.

Salazar snorted at the antics.

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Why of course he would need to recharge himself after such a long walk." The rest of the founder were shocked. Kind hearted Helga's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Dead" Salazar and Gryfindorr asked in unison. They sounded hopeful.

"Its just an expression" Rowena explained.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind.**

****"Coward" Gryfindorr muttered.

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... No, he was being stupid.**

"That is obvious" all 4 of them chorused.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It was unusual" Gryfindorr put in.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called 'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

No one said anything. It was obvious they didn't care about their nephew.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

I am sure she feels the same way about you.

**But all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry, "he grunted**

"He knows the word" Helga asked shocked.

**, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Everyone was shocked. The carelessness.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood**

"Yay" Gryfindorr exclaimed.

**-was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. **

"That won't move an animigas" Gryfindorr said happily.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

The founders chuckled.

**Was this normal behavior?**

"No" Gryfindorr said happily.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Coward" Gryfindorr repeated his earlier words.

**Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter**

"Which is none of her business" Helga added.

**and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Of course he had to learn that word" Salazar said.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. " The newscaster allowed himself again. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?""Well, Ted, " said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight. "**

"Wizards are being so careless" Rowena said scowling.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"Oh the horror" Godric said dramatically.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"He might be growing a back bone" Godric said happily/

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. "No, " she said sharply. "Why?""Funny stuff on the news, " Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... Shooting stars... And there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today... ""So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. "Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd. "Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter. " He decided he didn't dare.**

"I take back what I said about backbone" Godric looked disgusted.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son -he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?""I suppose so, " said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. "What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?""Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me. "**

"Oooh, bet he has a heart attack." Salazar betted.

**"Oh, yes, " said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree. "He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? **

"No" Godric said.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of -**

"A pair of what Salazar" asked his voice dangerous.

**well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over inhis mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was.**

The founders exchanged worried looks.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unthinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owl swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"He's a pureblood" Salazar said.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Or didn't care" Hela said.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known. "He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall. "**

"Professor. You don't think..." Godric trailed of.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.**

"Must be in my house then" Salazar said.

**Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly. ""You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day, " said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here. "Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right, " she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. " She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "Iheard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense. ""You can't blame them, " said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years. "**

"11 years" Salazar asked surprised.

**"I know that, " said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors. "She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who **

"Give us a name already" Helga said.

**seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so, " said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemondrop?""A what?""A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you, " said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone - "**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:Voldemort. "**

"Finally, a name. Why are people so scared?" Helga asked exasperated.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore,who was unstinting two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. **

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who. ' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name. **

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of. "**

"Why" Salazar exclaimed.

**"You flatter me, " said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have. "**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them. "**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. "**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"Tell us" Gryfindorr exclaimed.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"This is getting annoying." Salazar said.

**"What they're saying, " she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus... "**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... " he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"How is that possible" a shocked Salazar whispered.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... All the people he's killed... He couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of heaven Harry survive?" **

**"We can only guess, " said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"He knows" Rowena deducted.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes, " said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?""I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle.**

"No" all the founders exclaimed.

**They're the only family he has left now."**

"Some family" Helga snorted.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. couldn't find two people who are less like us.**

**And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.**

"Spoiled brat" Helga said.

**Harry Potter come and live here!""It's the best place for him,"**

"Its not" Salazar said.

**said Dumbledore firmly. **

**"His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"He must be joking" Rowena said before continuing reading.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly, " said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"No, he's not" Gryfindorr said stubbornly.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course.**

"No, how could you agree to leave a child there." Salazar asked angrily.

**But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

**"Hagrid's bringing him. "**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**I would trust Hagrid with my life, " said Dumbledore. **

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, " said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, **

"Then what is it" Helga asked curiously.

**"but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid, "**

"Hagrid is a half breed" Salazar asked disgusted.

**said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"I want one" Gryfindorr said.

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit, " said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir. "**

**"No problems, were there?""No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin'around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. "**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped, like a bolt of lightning. "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

**"Yes, " said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever. "**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskey kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!""S-s-sorry, " sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. **

**"But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles - ""Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found, " Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. **

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak,**

"He was serious about that" Rowena asked surprised/

**tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"Is that legimency' Salazar asked.

**"Well, " said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations. "**

**"Yeah, " said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir. "Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall, " said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

****"All these plesentries are driving me insane." Salazar muttered

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end ofthe street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry, " he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few well-being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices:** "**To HarryPotter - the boy who!"**

"That's it" Rowena finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**A 7 year old Harry Potter woke up in his room**

"At least he has a room and doesn't live in a cupboard or something." Slytherin stated relived.

**Aka. the cupboard under the stairs. **

All 4 founders gripped there wands tightly. Oh the irony.

**Ever since he was 2 he was living there, he had hand me down clothes, and was forced to do the majority of the chores.**

The founders grip tightened on their wands.

**It was the perfect incentive to get to school early. Today, however, he had really bad luck. Once he got to school, he realised that he had forgotten his math homework. After going back home to pick it up. He set of for school again. His bad luck was running into Dudely while going.**

"Noooooo" Gryfindorr wailed.

**"Hey guys it's, Harry" One of Dudely's _friends_, Pier Polkins, stated.**

"Cronies more like it. This kid sounds like a rat" Slytherin muttered.**  
**

**"Lets play Harry Hunting" another he said.**

"Harry hunting" Helga repeated furious.

Rowena winced. Her father had been hunted down and killed.

** Harry started running. If they caught him, he was in trouble.**

"He should stand and fight" Godric muttered.

"Not everyone is suicidal, Godric" Salazar put in as defensively.

**Take me to safety Harry thought desperately wishing he was somewhere safe, like the school. He pictured the school library. It was a technique to ignore pain and exhaustion.**

"Poor dear" Helga whimpered.

**Somehow Harry winded up there. With a sharp crack, and swirling sensation, he was standing in the exact spot he wanted to be in. **

"Did he just apparate," Rowena said in awe.

**Know that he realized he was not to get beaten, he was left to wonder, how exactly did he get there? Is this why he was a freak. He could do things. How did the dursleys know? His parents were freaks to. Could they do things like this? What else could he do? **

"Wow not even Rowena is so inquisitive" Godric said. Only half joking.

Rowena smacked him in the head.

**He had 2 hours until school started.**

**Harry decided to try teleporting again. After about 20 minutes, he manged to not only redo it, but find the formula for it.**

"Wow both Rowena and Salazar sighed. They wanted him in their house. Rowena for his brains. Salazar for his power.

** It was based on one main principles. Intent.**

"Especially for transfiguration" Godric said.

**He had to will his powers to work for him. Soon, he was teleporting to his cupboard, Dudely's bedroom, the school roof and the playground.**

"He could do it that many times at 7" Salazar said admiringly.

** A rare smile appeared onto Harry's face. If he had other powers he could get even with the Dursley's. Harry, didn't pay any attention to the classwork.**

"I don't blame you dear" Helga said kindly.

** Instead, he day dreamed about what sort of powers he might have, and ways he could torture the Dursleys.**

****Salazar grinned while the other 3 frowned. Well, half frowned anyway.

**-Line break-**

**Harry grinned. A gruesome sight with a bloody mouth. He finally had a name for his powers. Magic.**

"That's it" Rowena said closing the book.


End file.
